


Taken

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Licking, M/M, Marathon Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel licks Dean clean after a marathon sex session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

Castiel leant in and pressed his plush lips against Dean's firmer ones, mouths working slickly together with purling murmurs of mutual gruff arousal. Dean sucked gently on Castiel's tongue when the angel slid it into his mouth, before pushing his own tongue between Castiel's parted lips, felt warm pressure against it as Castiel sucked him, licked him, caressed his tongue with his own. Dean groaned, the note deep, long, heavily aroused in the silence of a chilled motel room, and he purled a whining note deep in his throat, begged him with hushed words for Castiel to fuck him. The angel pushed against his body with one gentle hand, blanket sliding from their bodies and uncovering them but neither cared for what they had in mind, for what they both wanted.

Dean felt Castiel's fingers grapple with his boxers, pull them away from sturdy hips so that Dean's dick bobbed and swayed inexorably up towards his abdomen, thick and heavy with need. He waited impatiently, watched as Castiel undressed beside him before Castiel retrieved the lube from Dean's jacket pocket. Dean waited, legs spread in anticipation and was soon rewarded by Castiel's slick fingers pressing and teasing against his hole, stroking against the tight ring of muscles before pressing in, breaching him and Dean's hips bucked up from the mattress beneath them, a high keening whine breaking from his throat as he fucked himself hard onto Castiel's waiting hand.

The angel chuckled, a deep note that tickled against the air and fell pleasingly onto Dean's ear, yet still he fucked himself onto long fingers, unable to stop now he'd started. Castiel slowly started stretching him loose and wide, pads of his fingers brushing against Dean's prostate and making the hunter thrash his head from side to side, hands grappling uselessly at the sheets and mattress beneath them.

Finally Castiel pulled away, licking his dry lips in anticipation as he slicked his cock with cooling lube eagerly, purling whines breaking from his mouth continuously as he slid his body between Dean's legs and penetrated Dean roughly. The hunter moaned loudly, hips, back arching from the bed as Castiel started thrusting into him eagerly, thick shaft filling him up over and over again, moving slickly inside him and Dean's hands grappled with Castiel's ass, pushing him further inside his body.

The bed creaked wildly beneath them, headboard hitting against the wall in a steady thump thump thump as their bodies writhed, rutted, fucked eagerly on increasingly sweaty sheets. Dean arched his back as he started touching himself, fingers snapping over his erection in harsh pulls, jerking off rapidly in time with Castiel's dick thrusting into him in a harsh rhythm.

"Deeeeean," Castiel moaned as he continued rutting against the hunter, thrusting deep inside him, slick channel snug and deliciously tight against his thrusting member.

Dean's only answer was an agonised whine and whimper, mouth gaping as his climax roared through him and he came, spurted in thick ropes over his still pumping hand and across their abdomens, chests, seed mixing with sweat on hot skin. Castiel threw his head back, neck straining as he flooded Dean with his come, climax leaving him shaking and weak, sated trembling yet still wanting more. He slumped against Dean's shoulder, breath blasting from his open mouth as his heart banged against his chest so hard Dean could feel it hammering against his skin.

The hunter held his lover in tender arms, raining kisses down upon Castiel's sweaty face, moaning when he felt Castiel's dick stiffen inside him once more. He angled his legs wider still as the angel started thrusting into him again, hips relentless against his own as the bed creaked ominously beneath them. The headboard thumped louder still as Castiel's hips rutted harder and Dean moaned loudly into the silence, Castiel's name ragged and harsh in his throat. Dean came without even being touched this time, orgasm so intense, he almost lost consciousness from it, yet still Castiel kept thrusting into him, thick shaft moving and pounding into him.

Dean was almost incoherent with lust by the time Castiel finally came, spurting deep inside Dean and marking him with his seed and Dean came, wailing loudly for Castiel with the force of his orgasm. Their bodies collapsed wearily against the bed, yet still Castiel was sheathed inside his lover's ass, soft dick soon growing and stiffening. He started pumping his hips into Dean's riding him hard, pounding into him relentlessly and making Dean come and come and come again, time after time after time.

Dean lost count of how many times Castiel fucked him, didn't even care, just enjoyed the sensations of being taken again and again by his angelic lover. Dean was weak, trembling, fucked out, throat sore from crying out in bliss by the time Castiel finally pulled free from him, soft dick pulling easily from Dean's sore hole. Dean shifted against the soreness, muscles tender and aching, whimpering slightly against the discomfort yet he knew the pain was worth it. He loved it when Castiel rode him hard, loved the almost punishment meted out by Castiel's dick, loved being reamed out, fucked relentlessly by his lover.

He whimpered at the play of cool air against heated skin as Castiel shifted against him, dark blue eyes trained upon the come marking Dean's skin, leaking from his stretched, tender hole in dribbling ropes and strands. He lay listlessly staring as Castiel crawled towards the end of the bed, head dipping down between Dean's legs, before the angel's tongue started lapping at Dean's reddened hole gently. Dean's eyes flew open in surprise, hips arching from the mattress, dick giving an interested jerk as Castiel's tongue licked over his sore, tender flesh, cleaning the come leaking from his stretched hole eagerly. Dean shuddered at the lingering sensation of seeking tongue lingering against his sore hole, lapping come from his skin, from the ring of puckered muscles, breaching him with hot wet jabs of his tongue.

Dean shuddered, trembled beneath him, unable to think, to speak, to even cry out with the intensity of feeling coursing through his body with every slick little jab and lick of kitten quick tongue inside him, breath blasting hot against wet stripes as the angel moved his head to concentrate on Dean's thigh. Dean shuddered, stared blindly at the dark ceiling suspended somewhere over his head, muscles quivering with the need for release. Castiel continued licking Dean's release from sweating skin, tongue flattening against his thigh in long slow steady stripes until his skin was clean.

Dean gave a ragged moan when Castiel applied the same pressure from his tongue on his other thigh, licking him clean with methodical sweeps of his warm, wet tongue. When the angel was satisfied that the hunter's thigh was clean he moved up, nuzzled Dean's partial erection with his nose, kissing his half hard dick with plush lips before moving up to lick Dean's abdomen clean, breath hot and heavy against muscled torso, warm skin, tongue flickering over and around Dean's navel long after the hunter had been licked clean.

Dean whimpered, world gone fuzzy around the edges until there was nothing left but himself and Castiel and Castiel's mouth attached to his body, moving inexorably down towards his cock. Dean whimpered when Castiel sucked him back, mouth wet and warm against his dick until he was fully erect and aching again. Dean's fingers scrabbled with the sheets beneath him, eyes wide and staring as he stared at the ceiling up above them. He chanced a glance down at Castiel, saw the angel's dark haired head bobbing quickly between his legs, plump lips stretched temptingly wide around Dean's thick shaft, tongue flickering and licking over every inch of his member.

Dean's hips arched once, twice, before he flooded Castiel's mouth with thick spurts of his seed, the angel's name an agonised moan in the air between them. He shuddered, eyes fluttering closed as weakness settled through him, spread through every vein, every fiber of his being, before he lay back against the sheets, the pillow a soft plump mound beneath his head. Castiel crawled up the mattress, settled himself next to Dean's body, one leg, one arm draped over his lover like a warm blanket, eyes trained intently on the hunter's face.

Dean turned his head slightly, smiled lazily at him, eyes half closed and sleepy looking beneath his own sated pleasure. He raised one hand, cupped Castiel's cheek then rubbed the pad of his thumb over Castiel's plush mouth, smile growing when the angel instinctively kissed his thumb, tongue lapping out to dance along the skin. Dean's deep chuckle split the air when Castiel nipped the end of his thumb playfully with gently grazing teeth, liquid blue eyes smiling and warm as Dean placed his slightly damp thumb back against the angel's cheek.

Dean leant away, smiled again at his lover and made Castiel stare at him, a question in his eyes, mouth puckered into a small pout which Dean took advantage of and kissed. Then he leant away again, and Castiel returned to staring at him questioningly.

"We should do that more often, Cas," Dean observed with a dry chuckle. "I don't know if I can walk in the morning, but we should definitely do that again some time."

Castiel smiled at that, just his usual small uplift to the corners of his mouth, gaze tender and warm as he nodded slowly at the hunter.

"I'd like that Dean," Castiel agreed, deep voice gentle in the night. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you," Dean corrected with an amused chuckle at his lover's expected confused head tilt. "Just take it as a compliment, Cas."

"Okay," Castiel replied, even though it seemed as if he didn't understand the veiled compliment Dean had given him.

Castiel didn't protest nor pull away when Dean leant in to press a kiss to Castiel's soft sweet mouth gently, lips working against lips, pleasured purrs passing between them as they kissed. The angel broke away, leant away to drag the blanket over their bodies, covering them from the worst of the chill air in the room, before returning his mouth to Dean's, warm lips pleasurable against the hunter's. They remained in each other's arms, exchanging kisses, bodies entwined and draped around each other, forms fitting together like the most perfect, most loving of puzzles, content to remain in each other's arms for the rest of the night remaining to them ...

-fini-


End file.
